1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solid object shaping apparatus, a solid object shaping system, a control method for the solid object shaping apparatus, and a control program for the solid object shaping apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various solid object shaping apparatuses such as 3D printers have been proposed. The solid object shaping apparatus forms a shaping layer having a predetermined thickness by using dots which are formed through ejection of a liquid such as ink, and shapes a solid object by laminating the shaping layers. In such a solid object shaping apparatus, various techniques of shaping a colored solid object have been proposed (for example, JP-A-2013-075390).
Meanwhile, in a case where a solid object is shaped as a set of dots, the shape of the solid object depends on a size of the dot. For this reason, dots forming a surface of the solid object may be visually recognized as irregularities. Particularly, in a case where a solid object with a smooth surface is shaped, if irregularities are observed, there is a problem in that the shaped solid object becomes a low-quality solid object with a rough texture lacking smoothness.